


Maybe I Dreamt You

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kinda freeform, M/M, Random Drabbles, bare with me here, i dont know what im doing, kinda takes place with the books, noah and gansey are minor, this is the first time im writing these characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically little prompts and drabbles to fulfill my need for Pynch. That is all. From fluffy sugar candy feels to angsty pain. </p><p>Possible results of feels may vary.</p><p>Confessions will be told, any warnings etc will be at the notes at the beginning. I will CAPITALIZE them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Dreamt You

**Author's Note:**

> Adam questions Ronan about him staring all the time.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://illusionedwinter.tumblr.com)

“All I’m saying is what if Glendower is farther in that cave? We need to get more rope and go farther down.” Gansey was rambling on about Glendower again, for the fourth time that afternoon. Blue was at Nino’s and Adam – by a miracle – had the day off, so the three of them were sitting around Monmouth. The sky outside suggested that it wanted to rain or release something on little Henrietta. Ronan sat on the desk, his foot up and head resting on his knee staring at Gansey rambling. He glanced at Adam and noticed he was leaning back on the couch mimicking Gansey with his hand. Suddenly, he got up and Gansey stared at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Chainsaw needs to be fed.” Adam looked at him and leaned forward. “Then I’m going on a walk, I can’t listen to your rambling anymore.” Gansey looked annoyed but waved him off to sit in his miniature Henrietta. Ronan glanced at Adam as walked to his room, a small grin playing on his lips. Holding his arm out for Chainsaw as he reached his room he grabbed some food and headed back to the couch. Chainsaw hoping from his arm to his leg and tilting her head around. He held food out to her on his fingers and stole a glance at Adam to his right, staring straight ahead, eyes slightly widened. Adam had been looking back at him, he didn’t expect it; didn’t expect to get caught either. Adam glanced around to see Gansey going into the bathroom/kitchen mix before looking at Ronan.

“Why do you do that?” Ronan felt his heart jump to his throat and cleared it, stroking Chainsaw’s feathers as he spoke.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Adam stared and shook his head.

“Oh c’mon, Lynch. You’re always staring then act like nothing happened if I look at you right after. So spill it.” Ronan continues to pet Chainsaw, pulling his hand back when she pecks at it.

“Hey!”

“ _Karah.”_ Chainsaw flaps her wings to sit on Adam’s shoulder. Staring at him with her head tilted. Her beak right near his eye. Adam sighs and lifts his head to stroke her feathers.

“Chainsaw, do you know why he’s acting like this?” She tilts her head and coos before settling against the crook of his neck. Adam looks at Ronan, eyebrow raised in question.

“Traitor.” Ronan sighs and gets up, continuing to avoid Adam’s question. Gansey walks back out as Ronan heads downstairs, Chainsaw continuing to sit on Adam’s shoulder. He groans and gets up, following him out and leaving Gansey confused and alone till he hears a small voice from behind him talking to Gansey. Noah had shown up, he didn’t feel as bad anymore for leaving.

“Lynch!” he jumps the last two steps and shoves the door open, causing Chainsaw to flap her wings and take off to a nearby tree. Ronan tips his head back and groans, pivoting on his heel to face Adam. Shoving his hands into his pockets he stares at him then shrugs in response.

“Are you not going to tell me why?” Ronan straightens up and smirks a little.

“Chainsaw already told you, you just didn’t listen. Chainsaw.” He holds his arm out while opening the door to his BMW and hops in with Chainsaw as he shuts the door. Pulling out of the drive way and speeding off in the direction of the Barns. Leaving Adam to stand there confused and staring at the dust pulling up from behind the speed of the car.


End file.
